Fragil chaton
by magyk-celte
Summary: Kyo s'est renfermé comme un huître mais Hatsuharu en a marre du mutisme du roux va l'obliger à réagir. Un chat depressif, un beuf violent comment cette situation va-t-elle se terminer?


Titre: Fragile

Auteur: Magyk (moi sans blague)

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Couple: HaruKyo

Note de l'auteur: Je voulais à tout pris remplumer la catégorie de Fruits Basket donc je me suis dit: ''ma vieille si tu veux une fic fait-la et publie-la'' -ok consience c'est se que je vais faire avec un petit HaruKyo que j'adore^^

Et voilà comment cette fic est venu. Parcontre pour le côté violent c'est venu tout seul à croire que quand ya Hatsuaru on pence Blak Haru donc violence, bizard--' mais j'aime bien cette fic

**Attention** fic yaoi alors homophobe s'abstenir (donc pas de scandal j'ai prévenu) pour les autres bonne fic^^

Résumé HYPER court (en 7 mots): Kyo est depressif et Haru s'en mel.

+*+*+

Kyo était allongé dans le jardin de Shiguré.

Il essayait de récupérer sa nuit de sommeil, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars qui le tourmentaient de plus en plus souvent. D'ailleurs ça n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Il se sentait toujours fatigué, sans appétit. Il n'avait même plus envi de se battre contre Yuki, il ne faisait plus attention aux remarques de Momiji, d'Hatsuharu ou d'Hiro et ignoré tout simplement Shiguré, Hatori, Ayamé et Kisa. Il ne voyait pas Rin, Kuronéo, Ritsu et Kagura se qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tohru, elle était parti en vacances avec ses deux meilleurs amies, Saki et Arisa, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Bon il était content pour elle mais voilà ça ne l'atteignait pas plus. Il était dans cet état bien avant que Toru ne parte se qui excluait que son état n'est un rapport avec l'absence de la jeune fille. Mais cela faisait un moi qu'il était comme ça et les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter.

-Mais je veux des bonbons, se plaignit une voix.

-T'as qu'à t'en acheter, répondit une autre.

-Shiguré tu es adulte mais tu es pire qu'un enfant, constata une nouvelle.

-Vous allez arrêter de crier oui!, hurla une dernière.

Et voilà que Momiji et Hatsuharu étaient arrivés. La maison risquait d'être bruyante pendant un moment.

-Et Kyo?! il est où Kyo?!, geignit le lapin.

-Dans le jardin, répondit Shiguré.

-On va le voir, décida le petit blond en sautillant pour aller dans le jardin.

-Tu viens Yuki on y va aussi, dit le bœuf.

-Oh...non j...

-Allez pas de manières.

Et Hatsuharu l'entraina à sa suite.

Dehors ils virent Kyo allongé par terre. Il ne bougeait pas et sa respiration se voyait à peine, on aurait pu le croire mort. Aucun des trois ne soufflait mots, ils le regardaient. Allongé ainsi il avait l'air si vulnérable, si fragile. Puis il ouvrit ses yeux rubis et les fixa sur ses cousins immobiles.

-Quoi?, demanda simplement le rouquin. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa question contrairement à d'habitude. Sa voix était calme voir douce ce qui laissa pantois les adolescents. Mais ils se reprirent et Momiji lui répondit:

-Bah on vient s'assoir avec toi. On a pas le droit?

-Si si. Faites comme vous voulez., dit-il en refermant les yeux.

YUKI: _Bon là franchement il nous a ni rembarré ni repoussé. Son état est si grave que ça?_

MOMIJI: _À __être comme ça il me fait peur, il est pas normal, je le préférais avant._

HATSUHARU: _Ça suffit maintenant. Il inquiète tout le monde mais il ne nous dit rien. OK tu veux jouer comme ça pas de problème._

Et le jeune homme noir et blanc se transforma en Black Haru.

Les deux autres avaient sentis le changement et décidèrent de s'éclipser. Au passage ils emmenèrent Shiguré: on ne savait jamais mieux valait être prudent.

Kyo lui était trop amorphe pour ressentir le changement d'ambiance et encore moins le danger qui s'approchait.

Le chat ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une ombre sur lui. L'ombre d'Hatsuharu.

-Alors minet on dort.

-Hatsu...non Black Haru?

-Pour te servir. Maintenant tu te lève et tu te bat avec moi.

-Non, lui répondit le rouquin catégorique quoique toujours dans les nuages.

-Ah oui?, lui demanda Black Haru avec un sourire sadique.

Il se pencha, attrapa Kyo par le col et le souleva sans difficultés. Quand le chat fut sur ses pieds le bœuf le lâcha.

-Aller! Essaye de me battre.

L'aîné secoua la tête et l'autre lui balança un uppercut dans le ventre avant de lui donner un coup de pieds qui le fit voler à deux mètres avant de s'écraser dans la pelouse.

-Alors! Défends-toi si tu veux pas mourir.

Kyo assit dans l'herbe ne fit rien et Hatsuharu le reprit par le col et le balança une nouvelle fois mais le rouquin atterrit cette fois dans la maison en cassant une fois de plus la porte (pauvre porte elle en aura vu des vertes et des pas mûrs) pour finir sa course sur la table du salon. Mais il ne tenta rien pour se relever.

Haru entra à son tour et se pencha sur l'adolescent.

-Alors tu fais rien? Pourquoi tu dis rien!?

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois et lui assena un crochet dans la mâchoire. Il s'avança et remit une nouvelle fois Kyo sur pieds, celui-ci était obligé de s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne par tomber. Il leva ses yeux rubis et regarda le jeune homme devant lui attendant la suite. Ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de demandait:

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Pourquoi nous ignores-tu quand on tente de t'aider?

Le jeune homme roux se taisait toujours mais il commençait à craquer. Mais il devait se taire, il ne devait pas ennuyer les autres avec ses problèmes.

Hatsuharu sentit que les défenses de l'adolescent commençait à se fissurer.

-Réponses? Pourquoi nous rejettes-tu? On fait partit de la même famille, non? Si tu avais besoin d'aide pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé? Tout le monde veux ton bien tu sais?

Là s'en était trop, Kyo se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Haru n'en revenait pas. Kyo, Kyo le colérique, Kyo le battant, Kyo Le Chat, Kyo pleurait! Il tremblait et il pleurait. Et c'est là qu'Hatsuharu se rendit compte que le chat était plus petit que lui et qu'en cet instant il semblait infiniment fragile. Et...nouvelle surprise le chat baissa les yeux, logea sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Haru et entoura de ses fins bras sa taille. Le bœuf était très surpris mais il arriva à se reprendre, il le serra dans ses bras à son tour. Hatsuharu était redevenu White Haru.

-Tu vas m'expliquer?

Et là se fut le déluge de paroles. Kyo parla. Il parla de ses cauchemars, de sa peur de l'isolement qu'Akito lui réservait, il lui dit son désarroi face au reste de la famille qui le traitait de monstre. Quand il eut vidé son sac il se sentit extrêmement fatigué mais soulagé.

Haru détacha Kyo de sa taille et le pris dans ses bras pour le transporter dans le canapé où il le coucha. Le chat fixa le bœuf, ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa, le roux ne le repoussa pas et Haru poussa plus loin. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et commença à torturer les tétons du chat qui se durcirent sous l'effet de plaisir. Hatsuharu enleva le tee-shirt de Kyo et entrepris de déposer des baisés papillonnant dans le cou puis descendit lentement sur son torse. Le noir et blanc s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes sur le rouquin qui ne faisait rien pour partir, les bras de ce dernier se trouvait de chaque côté de sa tête et y étaient maintenus par les main du bœuf. Quand Hatsuharu entrepris de suçoter les tétons le chat se cambra violemment à l'arrière.

-Eh ben mon chaton.

Black Haru était de retour.

Et là tout s'enchaina vite.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Quand Yuki, Shiguré et Momiji rentrèrent ils découvrirent trois faits 1. la porte était détruite 2. Hatsuharu n'avait qu'un simple pantalon et mangeait un pot de glace assis par terre 3. Kyo était endormis sur le canapé avec une couverture qui ne le recouvrait pas entièrement et il semblait nu avec un bleu au menton.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?, demanda enfin Shiguré.

-Oh mais rien mon petit Shi-chan.

-Tu es Black Haru n'est ce pas?

-En plein dans le mille Yuyu.

-Répond que c'est-il passé., s'énerva le rat.

-Je l'ai tabassé.

-QU...QUOI!!, s'écrièrent les trois cousins.

-Bah il va bien.

-Pourquoi il est comme ça?, interrogea enfin Momiji.

-Hein? Ha! Pour le plaisir.

-Le plai...sir?, demanda Yuki.

-Bah oui Shiguré doit bien voir de quoi je veux parlais.

Le silence suivit la déclaration. Black Haru se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tout va bien?

-Tu l'as pas fait?, questionna Shiguré mi intéressé mi incrédule.

-Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de consentant vu qu'il a pas bougé.

-HEIN!?

Le cri réveilla Kyo en sursaut. Il était désorienté. Il vit ses quatre cousins: le chien, le rat et le lapin semblaient secoués et le bœuf n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon. Puis il remarqua qu'il était nu, comment avait-il pu terminer comme ça? Il se leva en attachant la fine couverture autour de sa taille. Il fit quelques pas mais pas très stable sur ses pieds, il tomba. Mais avant de rencontrer le sol il fut rattrapé par Hatsuharu. Sentant l'étreinte il se mit à trembler.

-Chaton ya pas d'quoi trembler.

En entendant la voix Kyo s'apaisa et Black Haru le porta, comme une mariée, dans le sofa où il se rendormit. Le noir et blanc se tourna vers les autres:

-Il m'a parlé de ce qui le tourmentait et il va mieux. Donc, tout va bien, non?

-Ah...eh...oui, confirma difficilement Yuki.

Hatsuharu leur fit un magnifique sourire de sadique.

A partir de ce jour là Kyo et Hatsuharu restèrent à deux mais le chat ne redevint jamais comme avant. Il était redevenu serte bruyant et joyeux mais il garda son côté vulnérable.

-De chat il est revenu à chaton, dit une fois Black Haru aux autres membres des douze.

+*+*+

Voilà c'est un happy end.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût alors reeeeview pleeeeease!!!

(et on appuis sur le petit bouton vert qui est juste en-dessous)

Merci (pour ceux qui on lu jusqu'ici^^)


End file.
